sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Marstein
| last seen = | appearances = 49 episodes (see below) | portrayed by = Michael Ornstein }} Chuck "Chuckie" Marstein was a prison friend of Otto, and a bookkeeper for the Lin Triad on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Michael Ornstein, Chuck makes his debut on the episode in the series' first season. He responds to most comments with "I accept that", plays a recurring role through the series' second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, and was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Chuck appears again on the FX original series Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. He makes his debut on the episode in the series' first season. At some point after the events of Season 7, Chuck was won by the Mayans in a card game against SAMCRO, and went to work for them in their junkyard called Romero Brothers Scrap and Salvage in Santo Padre, California. Biography Background Season 1 Chuck was shown to be regularly beaten by Triads in the prison so Otto arranged for SAMCRO to protect Chuck upon release in exchange for a large sum of money that Chuck claimed was hidden in the kitchen of a Triad restaurant. However, Chuck proved to be rather paranoid and also afflicted with compulsive masturbation disorder that reared itself at inopportune times. Chuck led them to the money but SAMCRO was upset when it was revealed that the money was counterfeit and that the Triads were really after two printing templates that Chuck stole. Clay made a deal with the Triad leader, Henry Lin, to exchange real money for Chuck and the templates. Season 2 Chuck is shown to have had all but his index fingers cut off when his compulsive masturbation disorder became too much for Lin to tolerate. When Chuck's services were no longer needed, Lin offered to trade Chuck back to SAMCRO but Clay refused. Tig, feeling sympathetic, offered to take Chuck and promised to set him up as the new bookkeeper at Luann Delaney's studio. This turned out to be a good move as Chuck has proved himself to be a capable accomplice on numerous occasions. Chuck helped SAMCRO gain access to Georgie Caruso's studio when he went in and caused a distraction by saying that he wanted his mutilated hands to be used in fetish pornography. Chuck was sleeping in the office of the porn studio when AJ Weston and Ernest Darby came to burn it down. He awoke from the commotion and tried to make a phone call for help but couldn't get a connection. He watched as Weston and his goons double-crossed Darby. Chuck, having survived the fire, came out of hiding in the episode "Culling." He told SAMCRO what really happened at the porn studio and they suggested that he file a police report about this so the MC could collect insurance money and help get AJ Weston arrested. In the season 2 finale, Deputy Chief David Hale revealed that, since Chuck was a convicted felon, he was considered an unreliable witness and, therefore, Hale could not hold Weston on the arson charge. Season 3 At Half-Sack's funeral, Chuck took a bullet in the right arm with a minimum of complaint, showing considerable fortitude in the face of adversity. He then successfully distracted the guard on the shooter's room at the hospital, allowing the club to enter and gain valuable intelligence (earning a rare admission of affection from Clay for his efforts). He was called upon to infiltrate a Mayan front operation with Tig, though he was seen and caught through no fault of his own, and he took a considerable amount of punishment without talking until he was extricated by Tig. His talent for distraction was once more called upon by the club to draw the guards off of the funeral shooter's room to enable Tig and Kozik to kill him. He was arrested, psychologically evaluated, and released. He showed a certain amount of acumen in human nature by correctly deducing that the rift between Tig and Kozik had "at least one vagina involved," though he failed to ascertain the species of its possessor. He considers himself a "trusted friend" of the club, an assessment borne out by the acceptance of his presence during discussions of sensitive club business. Chuck again proved his usefulness and resourceful nature by coming to the club's rescue when they need $2 million in a hurry by giving them three boxes of misprinted counterfeit money he had hidden away rather than destroying it as instructed. Tig in particular was so moved by this gesture that he offered to let Chuck borrow his hand to indulge Chuck's fetish, an offer it is unclear whether or not was accepted. (correction from big fan of SOA Shayne Caldow: if you listen closely Chuck actually does say "I accept that" when Tig offers to lend him his hand so he can jerk himself off.) Thus far, Chuck has proved statistically speaking to be SAMCRO's most competent, reliable, and resourceful ally. No plan he has either proposed or been tasked with carrying out has backfired or gone awry, at least not due to his actions, although there have been later reprisals. His presence or participation in club activities has almost uniformly worked in the club's favor, and the only task which did not fully succeed, the police report on the fire, was beyond his control. Despite his sometimes invaluable contributions, he is still treated somewhat dismissively by the club members. This has worked against the club, as they would not have to have gone to Stahl for the money to ransom Tara had they listened to him when he tried to bring his stash of counterfeit bills to their attention. He overcame his naturally accepting passivity to force Jax to listen to him when he knew he was needed, however. Indeed, without his timely aid, the club's entire overarching plan of action would have been in danger of failure. Season 4 After the Sons get out of jail, it's shown that Chuck has become a little more accepted, or at least tolerated by more than just the men in SAMCRO. He is given prosthetic fingers by Gemma because "those shitty little nubs were freakin' me out." An act that made the club, specially Tig, to burst into laughter with him. Although not nearly as recurrent this season, he proves to still be a good ally for SAMCRO as seen when he noticed the heads of SAMTAZ President, Armando and Mayan men on a bag that was thrown by members of the Sonora Cartel, to which club quickly took action of, to hide evidence. However one head was left behind unnoticed by the club when the police arrived and Chuck hid it on a bag full of food and later on a pot that was being used to cook chili by Gemma's order, knowing that the police could check the bag. Although this act saved the club, it greatly shocked and displeased Gemma. Later, when Wendy appears to visit Tara demanding that she be able to see Abel or take the case to trial, Gemma notices Wendy is back because of the work card she left behind. Gemma then has Chuck call Wendy so that she goes to Tara's house, in order for Gemma to confront Wendy directly. Season 5 Chuckie decides to pick up French and talks to members of the club in French when they ask him to do something. Season 6 Season 7 Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-AMO S4-5.jpg|AMO S4-5 - Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein Card-AMMO S6-7.jpg|AMMO S6-7 - Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein Trivia *Chuck is one of only two recurring characters to appear in every season, the other being Marcus Alvarez. *Chuck's last name "Marstein" is a combination of Michael Marisi Ornstein's (the actor playing Chuck) middle and last name. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Mayans MC Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Lin Triad Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Characters Category:SAMCRO Associates Category:Mayans MC Season 2 Characters